The mission of the Biostatistics, Education, and Dissemination Core is threefold: 1) to provide statistical consulting and data processing services to all center-affiliated projects; 2) to implement a Clinical- consulting and data processing services to all center-affiliated projects; 2) to implement a Clinical-Researcher Development Program for clinical faculty and graduate students, which will provide continuing education in statistics, research methodology, and laboratory procedures; and 3) to disseminate clinically-relevant research information to dental practitioners throughout Iowa and to a broader audience of researchers and practitioners beyond the state. The Core will retain the two senior statisticians who have served as consultants during the first funding period of the Center. By virtue of their experience in all phases of the research process, these statisticians are prepared to offer a broader array of support services than are usually provided by a statistical consulting unit, including help with writing grant proposals. Assistance will be available from the earliest stages of problem formulation through final interpretation and publication of results. With a staff including a Data Manager, a Data Analyst and data entry clerks the Core will also be able to provide all the data processing and analysis services that Center-affiliated projects are likely to require. In addition to its research support services, the Core will implement a Clinical Researcher Development Program aimed particularly at junior faculty and graduate students, on whom the future of clinical research rests. This Program will involve clinicians, basic scientists, and statisticians in reciprocal educational experiences, which will serve to encourage research activity and to foster collaborative relationships, as well as providing training in statistics, research methodology, and laboratory procedures. The Core a information-dissemination efforts will consist of 1) a statewide continuing education program and 2) a World Wide Web home page. The former will exploit the State-o-founded fiber optic educational network to provide low cost, statewide, continuing education courses in clinically- relevant research. The later will exploit the rapidly-developing technology of the Internet and the World Wide Web to disseminate clinically-relevant research information to an international audience of dental scientists, clinicians, and patients as well.